bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden
Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden (also known as Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden IV) is an anime based on the Bomberman Series and the marble shooting game, B-Daman. There is a sequel called Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory made in 1999, featuring most of the same heroes but a completely different storyline from the first series. Genre-wise both series are a mix of sci-fi, action and comedy. Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden (BB-Daman Bakugaiden for short) was created by the Japanese game company Hudson Soft and toy manufacturer Takara in 1998. It is based upon the iconic character, Bomberman, from the video game series of the same name. However the characters in this anime aren't true Bombermen who use bombs as weapons, but 'B-Daman' who fire explosive projectiles from the marble, or B-Da's, in their stomachs instead, drawing upon the concept from the B-Daman game. 'Bī-dama' (ビー玉) means "marble" in Japanese, essentially making each character a 'marbleman'. Hence in English, 'BB-Daman Bakugaiden' would be roughly equivalent to "Bomberman Marbleman Explosive Side Story". The series generally revolves around five protagonists: White Bomber (Shirobon), Blue Bomber (Aobon), Red Bomber (Akabon), Yellow Bomber (Kiirobon), and Black Bomber (Kurobon). Each character brings a unique personality and element to the story, and work together as the series progresses to fight against evil. Though they must constantly be on the alert for danger, they're always ready to have fun as well as evidenced by some of the goofy antics seen in the show. Like all B-Daman, they are capable of firing light rays from their marble for either destructive or healing purposes. B-Daman only have this ability if they practice and train themselves in shooting. Being experienced in a skill such as martial arts helps makes their light ray more powerful. However, in order to combat the forces of evil the heroes also pilot mecha fighters called B-Da Armor, most of which were designed and built by a genius professor and inventor named Dr. Gray Bomber (Dr. Graybon). The mechas are controlled through the pilot's B-Da and greatly amplify their ability to shoot, therefore allowing them to take on enemies much bigger than their normal selves. Story A long time ago, B-Da City was attacked by an evil force called the Dark B-Da (or dark beings) in their quest to control the entire Blue Solar System. The heroic B-Daman, drawing on their legendary powers and ingenious technology, were able to overthrow the Nol Arc Empire and restore peace to the universe, freeing Emperor Dark Bomber (Darkbon) from the evil influence that had corrupted him as King Golden Bomber (Goldenbon). But it is only a matter of time before evil forces strike again. This comprises Bakugaiden III and is portrayed as a legend in the very first part of BB-Daman Bakugaiden IV, which makes up most of the episodes in the series. One thousand years later, the Dark B-Da have finally returned to conquer the Blue Solar System and make it part of their dominion. Led by Dark Koutei, they have set their sights on is B-Da City which is the capital of Earth, the protagonists' homeworld. Thus arises a new generation of heroes to protect the innocent and uphold peace. A young B-Daman called Shirobon (White Bomber) with a strong sense of justice who dreams of being able to fly befriends Aobon and his grandfather Dr. Graybon. As he becomes a defender of B-Da City and joins the battle against the Dark B-Da who have come to destroy his home, his adventure begins. Throughout the series Shirobon and his friends continue to protect B-Da City and fight off the Dark B-Da's Four Great Dark Beings in their Dark Armors with the help of the mysterious Kurobon. Major Characters *White Bomber *Blue Bomber *Red Bomber *Yellow Bomber *Gray Bomber *Black Bomber Villains *Drakken *Tiger *Shuringe *Sildork *Momite Bomber *Dr. Crusher *Dark Prince *Dark Koutei *Professor Brown *Minions Minor Characters *Pink Bomber *Jack *Tanukiron One-Time Characters *Orange Bomber *Green Bomber *Navy Blue Bomber *Light Blue Bomber *Golden Bomber *Ceres *Pallas B-Daron (Animals) The B-Daman also have their own pets (B-Daron). Their pets however aren't just their companions, but are very crucial in releasing the power in the five B-Daman to destroy the Dark B-Da once and for all. *Kazemaru *Rui-Rui *Pipo *Ponycorn *Hiryu *Doberon *Warion *Mashuron *Chameleonron *Tanukiron *Elizabeth B-Da Armors *White Gale *Black Gattinger *Blue Sniper *Red Buster *Yellow Shooter *White Gale II *Black Cluster *White Blows *Blue Braver *Yellow Crasher *Saint Blaster *Black Devastator *Flyer Dragon *Blizzard Dragon *Saint Dragon Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden.jpg|Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden series promo picture bakugaiden IV.jpg|Promo poster for Bomberman_B-Daman_Bakugaiden IV BB-Daman Bakugaiden IV.jpg|Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden IV b-daman bakugaiden.jpg|Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden opening scene Aka, Shiro & Kiiro.jpg|Akabon with Ruirui, Shirobon & Kiirobon WhiteBlows_YellowCrasher.png|White Blows and Yellow Crasher Bakugaiden_IMG_0302.png|The five protagonists wearing their armour B-Daman Bakugaiden.jpg|BB-Daman Bakugaiden promo pic Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden_d03.jpg|Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden protagonists in armor Episodes 01. Densetsu Bi-Da no Yuushi Tachi - Legend! The B-Da Heroes 02. Densetsu Yuushi Tachiyo Eienni - Legend! Eternal Warriors 03. Tobe! White Gale! - Fly! White Gale 04. Kokou no Senshi Kurobon - Arrogant Fighter, Black Bomber 05. Arawareta Yami no Shishya - A Dark Agent Appears 06. Ute! Blue Sniper - Fire! Blue Sniper! 07. Mamore! Mori no B-Daron - Protect The Forest's B-Daron 08. Hakase no Chou Suupaa Daihatsumei - Dr.Gray Bomber's Super Inventions 09. Shina Naide! Rui-Rui - Don't Die! Rui-Rui 10. Kurobon no Himitsu - Black Bomber's Secret 11. Shitennou Doraaken Toujou - Four Great Dark Beings, Draken Appears 12. Tate! White Gale II - Rise Up! White Gale II 13. Arashi no Ojousama! Pinkbon - Tempestuous Girl, Pink Bomber 14. Dai Ni no Shitennou Teigeru - The Second Great Dark Being, Tiger 15. Arashi no Yoru no Misuteri - The Mystery of The Stormy Night 16. Sasurai no HERO Arawaru - The Lone Hero Appears 17. Naku na Kazemaru - Don't Cry, Kazemaru 18. Hakken! Meikyuu no Hihou!? - Secret of the Labyrinth 19. Go! Black Cluster - Go Black Cluster 20. Teigeru Saigo no Nichi - Tiger's Doomsday 21. Nazo no Bijo! Purple Toujou - Mysterious Beauty Purple Appears 22. Hoero! Yellow Crusher - Roar! Yellow Crusher 23. Kimero! Blue Braver 24. Yume no Prima Donna Akabon 25. Shuringe - Miwaku no Wana 26. Hakase no Purple's Daisakusen 27. Sayonara Purple-san 28. Pink no Fune wa Dai Panikku! 29. Hangyaku no Shitennou Shirudokku 30. Hatsukoi no Nin wa Akabon? 31. Momitebon no Tsuitachi Tenka 32. Shirudokku Torawaru!? 33. Nerawareta White Blouse 34. Densetsu no Bi-Stone 35. Kourin, Yami no Prince 36. Saikyou no Teki Dark Prince 37. Teigeru to Shuringe no Gyakushuu 38. Kettou! Doraken Tsui Shirudokku 39. Norowareta Kiirobon 40. Koori no Kyojin Icekenstein 41. Okaeri Kazemaru 42. Kurobon no Purezento 43. Gattai! Saint Blastor 44. Hakken! Yogen no Kaki 45. Kurobon no Shinjitsu 46. Dark Prince no Shoutai 47. Shuurai! Darkness Dragon 48. Tanjou! Hikari no Ryuu Adaptations Two Game Boy Color RPG title was published by Media Factory in and January 29, 1998. bomberman85.jpg|Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden - Victory heno Michi External links *BB-Daman Bakugaiden Wiki Category:Cartoons Category:B-Daman Series